A courier of a logistics company may be involved in the transport of shipments in various ways.
A courier could load shipments for instance at a facility and deliver the shipments to a respective destination of the shipment. The destination may be the address of the addressee or a distinct delivery address.
If a courier tries to deliver a shipment at a destination but is not successful, the courier has to bring the shipment to another place, like a service point.
A courier might also be responsible for pickups, that is, for picking up shipments from a customer. The destination of such a pickup will usually not lie in the delivery area of the courier so that the courier has to handover the shipment to some facility sorting outbound shipments or to another courier, who might either deliver the shipment or hand it over to the facility.
Some couriers might operate as feeders. Such couriers might not be responsible for delivering shipments to destinations, or at least not exclusively. They might collect shipments at a particular transport node, like a distribution center, and hand over the shipments to couriers serving a suitable delivery area.
Some couriers might operate as sweepers. Such couriers might also not be responsible for delivering shipments to destinations, or at least not exclusively. For example, if a shipment could not be delivered due to a wrong address, it has to be returned to the sender. The courier who tried to deliver the shipments might handover the shipment to a sweeper, who may bring it to some facility for further handling.